That's A Secret I'll Never Tell
by MichelleAndShirley'sPage
Summary: Do you want to know a secret? Do you want to keep a secret? Do you have a secret? Is it big? Is it bad? Is it dark? Is it so big, bad, and dark that you had to run away, but he wouldn't let you go? Do you have a secret like that? I do. LelouchOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Hello my fellow Fanfiction-ers! Surprised to finally hear from me? Don't be. Because I've broke through the Writer's Block. Which was a pain, trust me, nya! Well, my cat (Mr. Fluffykins), is officially sick, so please pray for him! ….Um….well, enjoy my story! __J__ Oh, and don't forget to R&R! Please go easy one me, this is my first Code Geass story on Fanfiction. And constructive criticism is O.K. Just be nice and not one of those idiotic flamers like Flame Rising._

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Japanese or talented at drawing. Do the math.

**BTW: **I do hope that my Character is not a Mary-Sue. Please tell me if it is, and not in a childish way….as in "MARY SUE!!". Because that really ticks me off. :D

x x x x

_You make me feel out of my element_

_Like I'm walking on broken glass_

_Like the world's spinning in slow motion_

_And you're moving too fast…_

- Chemicals React . Aly & AJ

x x x x

Do you want to know a secret?

Do you want to know a big secret?

Do you want to know a big, bad, and dark secret?

But how bad is the secret?

Is it as bad as smoking?

Is it as bad as drinking alcohol?

At a young age, even?

Is it as bad as getting raped?

Or possibly getting pregnant?

Or lying?

Or cheating?

Or wanting to die?

Do you want to keep a secret?

How big is that secret?

Is it as big as killing someone with no intention?

Is it as bad as _wanting_ to kill someone _with _intention?

Is it as dark as being in love with someone, when someone else already loves that person?

Do you **have** a secret?

Is it big?

Is it bad?

Is it dark?

Have you ever been through hell?

Have you ever been through heaven?

Have you ever been through both?

Have you ever tried to run away?

But did you succeed?

Did he then wrap his arms around you in a loving embrace?

Did he tell you not to go?

Did he tell you that he needs you?

Did he tell you you're his everything?

Then….

Did he tell you that he loved you?

Do you have a secret like that?

_I do_.


	2. Chapter 2

- x -

**A/N: **_I guess it's been a long time, huh? Writing again? I feel...happy? Yes. I guess so. And, Author Notes are like fillers. They fill up the emptiness in the stories. So, forgive me if you are annoyed with them. Because I can't help it. :) --Happy Reading!_

- x -

_To love abundantly is to live abundantly,_

_and to love forever is to live forever_

Henry Drummond

* * *

**Chapter One : Hallelujah**

12.09.17.

She stepped out of the shower, a simple thin white towel wrapped around her body. She clutched the towel tightly, making sure it wasn't going to fall and walked towards her cell phone. She had heard it ring while she was in the shower, but didn't want to answer it. Her time in the shower was too precious to waste. She checked her messages, and sighed when one came from her boss. She listened to the message.

"_Kiran, I have a new assignment. I want you to capture a man name Zero. I'm sure you've heard of him. Bring him back to me, and when you do…_

…_make sure he's alive. You have 3 months to complete this mission. I know that Zero is a cold, heartless killer. So, it may take you some time. Good luck."_

_Click._

Said girl sighed. She took the black bath robe from the hook on the back of the bathroom door and slid her arms through it. She dried her hair with the towel, and hung it back on the towel rack. She grabbed the brush resting on the sink's edge and ran it through her hair. After it was combed to its natural straight style, she walked to her bedroom and got changed. She was starting her mission today.

She changed into a black, low-cut V-neck sweater with a black tank top underneath; a red, plaid Goth skirt with chains hanging here and there that reached her mid-thigh; a pair of red/black striped knee-length socks; and black combat boots that also reached her knee. A small, sharp knife was wedged into the boots. She put on black, star-shaped earrings—which were really shuriken-like knives—and a black choker necklace with a bat pendant hanging in the middle.

Kiran, as the said girl's name was, was ready. But…how would she start? Even a skilled assassin like her didn't even know how to start her missions. Unless it had a hint. Just then, her phone rang.

It was her boss.

"Hello?" Kiran answered.

"_Kiran, I have some news. Zero is suspected to be a student."_

"Are you sure?"

"_It's a possibility, but most likely yes. He's the same age as you. 17."_

Kiran took a deep breath. "What is his name?"

"_Lelouch Lamperouge."_

"And how are you so sure that this is the man behind the mask?" Kiran raised a brow.

"_Lauren caught a glimpse of his face when he wasn't wearing his mask. She said she vividly remembered him with black hair. Skinny. Fair skinned."_

"Ah…but a lot of students have that appearance, sir."

"_His eyes were supposed to be amethyst. You do know Lauren has an excellent memory. Now, we're counting on you, Kiran."_

"I won't let you down, sir. _Trust me._"

_Trust me._

_Click._

Hmmm….if this means that I'd have to stay close to him under all circumstances, I'd say this has got to be the hardest mission I'd ever done, Kiran thought. Oh, well. Might as well do some research.

She took out her laptop and opened a 'People Search'. She typed in: Lelouch Lamperouge. She scrolled down the list of results, and found what she was looking for.

**Lelouch Lamperouge: Student at Ashford Academy**

Huh, so he was a student at Ashford Academy? Kiran thought, amused. She typed in the school's website.

_Click here to view the list of students attending Ashford Academy._

Sure enough, she clicked the link. She looked at the 'L' list.

"Ah! Got you." Kiran smiled triumphantly as she saw Lelouch's name in it. She clicked his name. And there was his picture. Kiran was taken back by his appearance.

Wow, she thought, he's…he's….cute! She immediately smacked her forehead at such a thought. Get it together, Kiran. You're on a mission.

And her mission?

To enroll into Ashford Academy.

And become a student.

Even if it meant getting close to Lelouch.

Oh, boy. She didn't know what she was up against.

And hopefully, it's not falling in love.

* * *

**A/N: **_So….how did I do? Review, please! And be nice! Constructive criticism is allowed._

Michelle: So…

Kiran: So…

Lelouch: So…

Michelle: Hey! When did you get here?

Lelouch: Just now. : )

Kiran: Aw….. I have to assassinate you?

Lelouch: shrugs. Apparently.

Michelle: It's okay, we'll all die someday anyway…

Kiran: xx

Michelle:….erm…just hopefully not one day soon, please.

Lelouch: …. O.o


End file.
